


The Proposal

by lionwolves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Spock-centric, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Spock proposes to Nyota, with a little help from Bones.— (Sabbatical on New Vulcan and discussion of marriage taken from Star Trek: Boldly Go graphic novel, but you do not have to have read it.)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	The Proposal

Nyota and Spock had not spoken about marriage since they spent time, or a sabbatical, on New Vulcan while the Enterprise was being rebuilt.

Convinced that Sarek was dropping subtle hints at marriage, Nyota brought up the matter with Spock. Though neither of them were opposed to the idea, they concluded that they didn’t want to consider it any further until their return to the Enterprise.

It had been approximately two months since their return to the Enterprise, and Spock noted that Nyota had not brought the matter up again. Granted, they had both been busy re-adjusting to duty aboard the ship and their respective shifts gave them little time to spend together. Illogically, a small part of him worries that she has changed her mind about marriage. Spock would respect Nyota’s wishes either way, but he loves her far too much to let her go once more. 

Unsure of a solution, Spock elicits help from the one person he deems the most knowledgeable and trustworthy. 

“Are you asking me for relationship advice, Spock?” Leonard asks with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Spock quirks an eyebrow at his tone. “I am. You previously offered unsolicited advice regarding my relationship with Nyota, which conveyed a clear understanding of not only our specific relationship, but relationships in general.” 

“Unsolicited,” Leonard scoffs. “What’s the problem now?”

“During our sabbatical on New Vulcan, Nyota raised the matter of marriage,” Spock begins. 

Leonard raises his brows in surprise. “That’s a big step, Spock, but it’s a good thing. Going from a breakup to being back on track and talking about marriage. What’s the problem, then?”

“Why would you assume that there is a problem?”

“Because you’re here, talking to me, soliciting advice,” Leonard deadpans. 

Spock sighs. “Nyota expressed her wish to marry me eventually.”

“And do you feel the same?” 

“Of course I do. I love Nyota,” Spock replies. 

“So once again, what’s the problem?” Leonard reiterates. 

“She stated that she wished to wait until we returned to the Enterprise to discuss the matter further. Now that we have returned to the Enterprise, she has not raised the matter again. I do not want to mention it so that she does not feel that I am pressuring her. However, I am uncertain that she still feels the way that she did on New Vulcan.”

“You’re afraid she’s changed her mind,” Leonard observes with a nod. “Maybe she wants you to take the initiative.”

Spock frowns in confusion.

Leonard sighs before he begins to explain. “She said she wants to marry you, but she wanted to wait until you two return to the Enterprise, and now that you’re back, maybe she’s waiting for you to make the next move and propose to her.” 

Spock takes a moment to consider. “I failed to consider that possibility.” 

“Of course you did. Let me guess, she’s the one who asked you out.”

“Yes. She was a student in my advanced phonology course. She turned in her final assignment weeks in advance of the deadline, receiving the highest grade in the course, which meant that she had completed my course and was no longer my student. She invited me to dinner,” Spock recalls fondly. 

“Figures,” Leonard replies. “Do you need help with how to propose in the traditional human way?”

“Yes. I believe I do.”

***

Spock gets down on one knee as Leonard instructs him on the procedure of a human proposal.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Jim enters he and Leonard’s shared quarters and encounters them in the common area.

“Jim, you’re back early,” Leonard comments.

Still kneeling, Spock turns around to look at Jim. 

Jim looks between both of them. “Spock, you know I’m already married to him, right? You were at the wedding, and didn’t you just get back with Nyota?”

Spock stands up from where he kneeled on the floor. “I am not proposing to your husband, Jim.”

“I’m helping him prepare to propose to Nyota,” Leonard explains. 

“You’re proposing to Nyota? That’s great, Spock!” Jim exclaims excitedly. “I can help too.”

“How?” Leonard asks Jim. “I’m the one who proposed to you.”

“Well, I thought about proposing to you,” Jim argues.

Leonard glares at him. “Did you get a ring?”

“No,” Jim responds.

***

Once Spock is certain of how he will propose to Nyota, deciding on the ring is the next step.

Sarek had given him a ring that belonged to his mother, along with the Vokaya necklace that he gifted to Nyota. Although the ring was not specifically used by Sarek to propose to Amanda and instead given to her as a gift, Spock thought that Nyota would appreciate it nonetheless. 

He calls to inform his father of his intention to propose, and Sarek seems as pleased as he is capable of expressing.   


Spock notes that Nyota was indeed correct in assuming that his father was subtly hinting at marriage during their sabbatical on New Vulcan. 

***

Spock intakes a deep breath as he stands outside of the mess hall, holding the ring securely in his hand.

Leonard and Jim stand behind him and Jim pats him on the back. 

“You can do this,” Jim encourages. 

“Yeah, don’t be nervous,” Leonard adds. 

“I am not nervous, Leonard,” Spock replies sharply as he finally enters the mess hall.

He quickly scans the densely occupied area in search of Nyota until he spots her sitting at a table with two fellow lieutenants. 

As he walks over to her position, Leonard and Jim fall behind and both find a seat at a table near enough to watch the proposal and provide Spock with any needed moral support.

“Nyota,” Spock says once he sneaks up behind her.

Nyota turns around and smiles when she sees him. “Spock? I thought you were on duty.”

“There is something far more important that I must do.”

“What is it?” Nyota questions. 

Spock kneels down onto one knee and Nyota’s eyes widen.

“Nyota, I never expected to fall in love with someone as deeply as I love you. I have always found myself conflicted between my Vulcan and human sides, and I intended to fully follow the Vulcan path and marry the one I was betrothed to at a young age, but you changed that. You have loved me for who I am and all that I am. Oftentimes, I am not entirely certain that I deserve you. However, I am certain that there is no one else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Our time together on New Vulcan assured me of that, and when you raised the matter of marriage, I was pleased to hear it. I know that you wished to wait until we returned to the Enterprise to discuss it further, but now that we have returned: Will you marry me?”

By the time he asks the question, Nyota’s eyes are filled with tears. She wipes a fallen tear away. “Yes, Spock! Of course I will.”

Nyota bolts out of her seat and kneels down to where Spock is kneeling on the floor in order to kiss him passionately on the lips. “Oh, I love you so much.”

“I believe that it is customary to place the engagement ring upon your finger,” Spock says once she pulls away.

Nyota offers her left hand to him and he slides the ring onto her finger.

The entire mess hall erupts into celebratory cheers as Spock and Nyota stand up together, holding hands. 

Spock turns to see Leonard beaming at him from where he sits and Jim clapping along with the other crew members.

He shares a glance with Nyota and the smile on her face makes Spock feel happier than he has ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spock/Nyota fic! I’ve loved this pairing for so long, so I’m surprised that this is my first fic for them, but I’m excited to publish it. I also had to add some McKirk because I love that pairing as well! I hope y’all enjoy it!


End file.
